Father Bonding Time
by South Park Kid
Summary: Craig has to take care of his son Gray when he goes on a date and all does not turn out well! But it does in the end at least. Creek and their son I made up.


Okay you guys, Craig's a dick in the beginning but stick with me! I could never hurt Tweek! EVER D: Another semi-grown up Craig and Tweek who happened to magically make a baby at the tender age of seventeen and now they're twenty, horary for fiction! Anyways I've decided to name their son Gray, because my aunt named her son Grayson, and we all call him Gray and I think it's just the cutest name! I won't let you down people, Craig Tucker will pull through!

---

Gray rubbed a dark blue eye and held on tightly to the hem of his father's coat. The three year old boy could not understand why Daddy had sent him to spend the day with Papa, or why Papa was making them wait outside a fancy restaurant in the cold. Gray looked like his father Tweek, uncontrollable pale blonde hair, dark circles under his eyes, a skinny frame despite his eating habits that he got from Craig, a love of coffee and a habit of twitching all the time. Craig patted the boys head, checking his watch for the third time. She was five minutes late. "Papa, I'm cold, can I ngh- go home?" Gray asked, pouting at his father and twitching slightly. Craig smiled sadly and scooped the small boy up in his arms.

"Don't worry Gray, in a minute we can go in and eat okay?" He said, pecking his son on the adorable button nose he'd inherited from Tweek. Gray giggled, hugging Craig's neck. He hoped that the girl wouldn't be too long, Gray needed to eat. Just then, Craig spotted his latest date walking toward them. She was tall, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wore a thick layer of make-up and a mini skirt despite the biting cold. Her long finger-nails clenched into a fist as she looked at the little boy in Craig's arms.

"Craig, dear," She said, forcing a fake smile that made Gray twitch and cower into his father neck, "Who is this cute little thing." She said the word cute like she thought Gray was not cute at all. Craig frowned and rubbed Gray's back. The little boy suddenly remembered what his Daddy called these girls.

"_Gray, dear," Tweek said, buttoning up Gray's wool jacket. Craig would have to fix it later because the buttons were clumsily done up as always. "Those girl's are Papa's blonde bimbos." _

Gray remembered that Tweek had looked a little angry when saying this, but smoothed his face into a calm manor when he saw his son staring. He decided to voice his opinion to the mean looking lady. "Are you Papa's blonde bimbo?" He asked innocently, looking up at her with shining blue eyes. The woman flinched and her eyes narrowed. She smiled through clenched teeth and asked Craig if they should go eat now. He agreed quickly, pulling his son inside. The waiter had raised an eyebrow when Craig asked for a high-chair, but brought one out for Gray.

"Listen Gray," Craig whispered to his son when the lady had gone to the bathroom. "Be nice to this lady, she's Papa's date okay?" Gray nodded, but then he remembered Tweek's face when Craig had called and said he had a date. His Daddy had looked so, so sad. So Gray decided secretly that he was in fact _not _going to be nice to this lady. It was for Craig's own good.

When she came back Crag talked to her about some stuff until the waiter brought their food. Trying not to grin, Gray scooped his mashed potatoes in his hands and threw them at the mean lady. The landed right on her stomach. She practically hissed at the little boy, but Craig insisted it was an accident. After that things seemed to go smoothly until…

"Uh oh," Gray said quietly, he had just spilled all of his apple juice into the lady's lap. She yelled in frustration and stood up abruptly, not caring how people turned in their direction.

"Craig, I think you should take that _thing _back home to its Mommy!" She yelled, pointing a menacing finger at Gray.

"I don't have a Mommy," Gray said matter-of-factly. He was used to saying this. "I have a Daddy and a Papa." The woman shouted again before grabbing her bag and promptly walking out the door. Craig flipped off her back before groaning and putting his head in his hands. Gray suddenly felt bad for his Papa, but that lady was really mean. He wouldn't want her to be with his Papa. Gray wished that Daddy and Papa could be together again, like before, before the fight.

"_I'm tired Tweek!" Craig yelled, shoving things into his duffle bag. Tweek glared at him from the doorway, tears streaming from his bright green eyes. Gray hid in his bedroom, making sure they didn't know he was awake. "I'm fucking sick and tired of dealing with your bullshit." Tweek flinched and let a quiet sob escape his lips. Craig didn't even move when Tweek's knees hit the floor, his body shaking with sobs. "I'm leaving Tweek, the only reason I ever stayed was because of Gray." Tweek wiped his eyes and moved out of the doorway, allowing Craig to pass. Gray shrank back into the shadows of his room as his Papa walked past. He opened the front door and looked back to say goodbye, before leaving. "Bye, Craig," Tweek whispered, falling to the ground again, "I love you." Gray rape from his room to hug Tweek, and they stayed like that all night. _

Craig buckled his son in his car seat and drove him back to Tweek's apartment, the one he had to work two jobs so he could afford rent. Gray walked to the door solemnly, smiling when Tweek opened the door and scooped him up into his arms. "I missed you sooooooo much!" Tweek exclaimed, kissing every inch if Gray's face. Craig watched in the shadows, taking in how tired Tweek looked, how thin and fragile, like he could break at any minute. Tweek had to work two jobs because of him.

Tweek had to take care of their son all by himself because of him. God he felt like an asshole. Tweek set the little boy down, who immediately ran off to his bedroom. He was about to close the door when Craig's foot stopped him.

Tweek froze as Craig embraced him, kissing his eyelids and cheeks and forehead and lips and ears and chin and that little button nose that he could never get enough of. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Craig whispered between kisses. Tweek finally let out a laugh and leaned into Craig's kiss happily.

Gray was already asleep, listening to his parents talk happily again. He was glad he spilled apple juice on that mean lady's lap.

And they all lived happily ever after the end!

---

Little Gray has grown on me, how about you guys? Maybe I'll put him in more fics?


End file.
